


a collection of poems

by thebraverose



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraverose/pseuds/thebraverose
Summary: This is a collection of poems that I have written. Triggerwarning for selfharm/depression.





	1. Chapter 1

The feeling 

 

The feeling of your fingers against my own

The feeling of a knife is to me well known

The feeling of the tears and blood mixing on my skin

The feeling of knowing I commit another sin

The feeling of the sadness again and again

The feeling of not knowing who I am

The feeling of being stuck in this circle forever 

The feeling of not wanting to change, not ever


	2. Empty

Do you realise how empty 

How empty I am inside

How the feelings dissapeared 

The feelings I've been fighting with all my might

Things lost it shine before I could change 

The emptiness is killing me

While hidden in the darkness 

All that is left is thinking of all that could be


End file.
